harry potter and the kiss of blood
by hellz swordsman
Summary: harry potter has had enough of the dursley's. so after he blows up marge he leaves. unfortunately for him Lucius malfoy always gets even. harry is attacked by three vampires, only to be saved by Sirius. to late to stop harry from becoming a vamp, how will this effect the story? find out inside. vampire, dark, harry.
1. bloodloss

Harry had had enough. He refused to accept the Dursley's for even one more minute. So after he blew up his aunt Marge, he grabbed his school trunk and bolted. He walked through the back roads of little whinging for three hours before he finally collapsed from exhaustion. He just couldn't take anymore. So with a great huff of exhaustion he laid down on the grass. It didn't take him long to pass out.

He woke up in a start to see the blurry images of the people around him. The first thing that registered was that he wasn't lying down anymore. He was in fact sitting up. The next thing he noticed was that his hands were tied behind his back. And the last thing he noticed was that he was naked. He began struggling with the bonds that bound his wrists only for the three to notice him.

"Look here lads the punks awake." Said a cold cruel voice.

Harry jerked around to the voice and backed away as a blurry fist hit him in the head.

"We're gonna have some fun with you boy." The voice said though it barely registered through his pain filled mind. "Just remember next time you shouldn't piss off a Malfoy."

x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x

Sirius black had been on the run from Azkaban for three weeks now. He had a burning need to get to Hogwarts and kill Peter Pettigrew. However he also wanted to see his godson, and make sure he was ok. He knew where Lily's sister and her husband lived, and decided to check on harry from afar before heading towards Scotland. He was currently traveling in his animagus form, which was a large black deerhound.

He showed up about three hours after harry had already left. He could smell the scent trail leaving the house and decided to follow it. He had been following the trail for an hour and a half when he smelled three other scents. All three were male and older, and something was off. Although Sirius couldn't place it. He decided that to find harry and make sure he was safe. Soon he found Harry's trunk and school supplies, but no Harry. Harry's wand was lying in the grass, and the other three scents were all over the area. He got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He picked up the wand in his mouth and took off towards the scent. He soon came to an abandoned warehouse. There were sounds coming from the inside. He listened in and was repulsed to hear a wet sucking sound coming from inside the building.

He quickly turned into his human form and took Harry's wand in his right hand. He entered the area as quietly as he knew how, Auror training it seemed just stuck with you. What he saw was three men leaning over a rapidly fading boy's naked body. On was cutting his own wrist while the others seemed to be draining the body dry. Sirius felt his insides freeze up. He didn't know what to do. When he saw the one who was bleeding hold his slit wrist over the boys open mouth though he reacted.

"Lumos Optimus Maximus!" the rays of light that erupted from the wand evaporated all three vampires. However Sirius could see that the damage was already done. Harry potter, the boy who lived was turning into a vampire at the age of thirteen. Sirius fell to his knees and roared his rage and grief at failing to protect his best friend's son to the high heavens. Because of this he didn't see the trail of black smoke evaporating from Harry's scar.

x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x

Harry regained consciousness three nights later. His head was pounding and his throat was dry. His entire body ached in ways that he didn't want to know how or even why they hurt n the first place. He looked down to notice that he was one covered up from the waist down with a soft cotton blanket. And two he was still nude. It didn't occur to him that he could see without the aid of his glasses. It did however register that there was someone sitting against the wall staring at him intently.

Harry didn't know whether to trust this man or not, but seeing as he seemed to be dying of thirst he decided to go out on a limb.

"Water?" he croaked out. The man conjured a glass of water and floated it over to the boy. Harry quickly gulped it down, before retching it and a good amount of bile back up. "What was that?"

"That was just plain water." Sirius said watching his godson intently. "Here let me give you something else."Sirius conjured another glass before rolling up the left sleeve of the shirt he was wearing and slitting his wrist over the glass. Harry watched in overt fascination as the blood dripped from the vein and into the glass. If he had seen this very display just days ago he'd have been totally disgusted, but now it was all he could do not to go maul this strangers bleeding wrist.

Sirius used an episkey spell to heal the cut and then floated the full goblet of blood to harry. Harry quickly drank the blood all up. When the goblet was empty he looked Sirius straight in the face and said. "Thank you can I have more?"

Sirius looked at the young vampire before him. Harry's black hair was just as unruly as James' had been, and his emerald irises glowed brightly. They were also blood shot but hey he was a vamp now that's what happened to them. His pale skin shown like ivory in the moonlight. And Sirius' own blood dripped down those full pouty lips and down his pale chin.

"Sorry kid I know you need the stuff, but I haven't been living easy these last few years. and I know that I'm going to need my strength." He said with an apologetic grin.

"Who are you? And why do you have my wand?" harry asked now that he was thinking somewhat clearly.

"Boy do I got a story for you." Sirius said before diving right in, and giving harry all the gritty details of his parents going into hiding, Pettigrew betraying them. His stent in Azkaban, and his eventual escape. And finally tracking harry down and the vampires. Harry listened patiently and absorbed everything that was said.

"So I guess I'm a vampire now huh?" harry said downcast. "A dark creature with no rights."

"Well technically you'll still be head of house potter and have access to all your money as you are the last potter." Sirius said semi-jokingly.

"Oh well it's not like I planned on staying in the magical world anyways. Their all a bunch of backwards inbred idiots!" harry roared fiercely. Unfortunately for him Sirius saw right through the act.

"It'll be ok. We'll go find Pettigrew and get me cleared to take care of you." Sirius told him with a sad smile.

Harry gazed at him for a moment. "Can we go back to the Dursley's house? I have something I want to do before we have to leave."

"Sure thing pup." Sirius said standing up and reaching for Harry's arm. As soon as he grabbed it he spun in place and the two disappeared in a pop. They arrived on the Dursley's back porch. Harry walked forward saying. "Don't worry this won't take long."

Sirius recognized that whatever Harry was about to do was going to be bad, stepped forward and said. "You sure about this? Whatever happens in there, there will be no going back."

Harry stopped and turned to face Sirius, his face devoid of all emotions. "They deserve every bit of it. And I refuse to let someone else claim my pound of flesh." Sirius stood still as a statue as harry entered the house without so much as another word.

x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x

Harry walked through the door and into the house. He made no noise as he walked from room to room. In the din he opened all of his uncle's bottles of scotch and poured them on the floor. In the kitchen he turned on the gas to the stove on all four burners and poured all the flammable kitchen chemicals onto the floor. He made sure all the doors were locked and all the curtains were closed before going towards the stairway. He then made his way up stairs.

He went first into his cousin's room. The lardass was snoring so loudly that harry believe that a chainsaw would be a welcome change of pace. He gave the room a quick once over before looking at a wickedly sharp hand to hand combat knife that Vernon had gotten him for his last birthday. Harry took it and held onto it. He saw nothing else of value so he pressed his hand over his cousin's lips and plunged his fangs into his neck. Dudley woke abruptly and begun flailing about trying desperately to get away. Sadly for him being a vampire, Harry's strength was well beyond his own and he soon succumbed to the blood loss.

Harry stopped drinking before he drained Dudley dry but the whale sized boy was to delirious from blood loss to do more than lay on his bed and whimper. Harry left the pathetic heap on the bad and snuck into his aunt and uncles room. They slept side by side but in different beds, harry glared at them. He walked over to his aunt's bed and repeated the process with her. Her wide terror filled eyes were beautiful to him. It gave him such pleasure to see his worst fears being broken down like this.

When she too was delirious from blood loss harry began to search the room. He took all of the cash and credit cards from Vernon's wallet and Petunia's purse, before going to the nightstand beside his uncle's bed and pulling out the berretta 9 mm that he knew to be there. His uncle had threatened him with it enough. Harry grabbed the gun and made sure it was loaded before he slapped his uncle's thigh with the knife that was in his other hand.

Vernon jerked awake, and the first thing he saw was harry. He was about to jump up and beat the young teen until he realized a few things. One harry was naked. Two he had blood dripping down his chin and flowing down his chest. And finally he was pointing Vernon's own gun at him. Vernon paled astronomically.

"Why uncle you don't look pleased to see me." Harry said sweetly.

"I always knew you were a freak!" Vernon thundered leveling his gaze at harry. "Think you got what it takes to pull that trigger do you?"

"What like this?" harry asked before firing the gun into Vernon's left knee cap.

"You'll pay for that freak!" Vernon bellowed, only to take another bullet to the right knee this time.

"Uncle I have decided to end the evens line tonight which means no more Aunt Petunia, no more Dudley. And I'm just taking out the garbage when it comes to you." With that said harry fired two more times, putting a round in each of his uncles arms. He then turned around and left the room. He walked down the stairs and into the din. Once there he picked up his uncles gold plated Zippo, that he used to light cigars after work. He walked from the house and lit the lighter before turning around and throwing it back into the building. The scotch on the floor quickly caught fire and begun spreading through the house.

"We should probably go." Harry said before taking Sirius' arm and being transported away by the stunned man.


	2. scattered plans

Harry looked up at the empty lot in front of him. He was in a subdivision with Sirius. Off to his left was an impressive two story house. On his right was the same. They were eleven and thirteen respectively. But here in front of him where number twelve was supposed to be, there was nothing. It just wasn't there. Harry looked at Sirius skeptically. Sirius smirked before saying.

"The black family manor is at number twelve grimauld place."

Then harry saw it. There was a large gothic manor. It seemed to be on a hundred acres. Harry looked at Sirius inquisitively.

"What? You thought the ancestral home of an old pureblood family would be a muggle house?" he asked bemused.

Harry actually had the presence of mind to look away in embarrassment. It was obvious that he had. Sirius just laughed. He gazed at the naked barely teen vampire and his happiness turned sour. He cursed himself for his lack of remorse for the boy's situation. He wanted to mourn but he found that the boy was very much alive so he couldn't. He sighed as he felt a headache forming.

"What am I going to do now?" harry asked in a whisper.

Sirius halted, halfway to the door. "What do you mean?"

"Every year since I started at Hogwarts there has been a confrontation with some form of Voldemort. Who will fight him now that I can't you magic?" harry asked softly. His words chilled Sirius to the bone.

"Harry what do you mean you've fought Voldemort?" Sirius asked looking at him cautiously.

"Just what I said. Last year he tried to come back as his sixteen year old self by use of a diary. First year his spirit was processing a teacher."

Sirius led him into the house and said. "I need you to tell me everything about your life so I know what I have to do."

So harry followed Sirius in the manor, past the wall that had the stuffed heads of many generations of house elf on the wall. They walked past a picture that began to bellow about disappointments and defilements, only for Sirius to angrily fire a blasting curse at it. The picture was silent now that there was a gaping hole where the woman's head was supposed to be."

"Well that shut her up." Harry said emotionlessly. Sirius nodded sadly.

"She never was much of a mother. Almost had me disowned. Charming woman." He said with a grimace. He then led harry towards the kitchen. He indicated the table. The still naked teen sat and put the gun and the combat knife on the table. Sirius looked at the boy wondering how he seemed so at ease being naked with a near stranger. Harry's thoughts were so occupied with everything else that he didn't even remember the nudity. It seemed like a triviality.

"Now harry please tell me everything." Sirius said with a beseeching look.

Harry looked at the older man and seemed to be trying to figure him out. It was truly unnerving. Finally though harry started.

x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk. He was truly perturbed. Last night someone had killed the Dursley's. His instrument's that had been monitoring all of Harry's stuff including his wand had been on the move, from much earlier that night. The charm's he had placed reported no danger around them. Until they stopped working. Strangely right before the charms gave out, Harry's wand had moved from his other stuff.

Albus had rushed to the location of the wand only to find the boys clothes ripped to shreds and blood on the floor. Although not enough for harry to be dead thankfully. He also found what was soon identified as vampire ashes in three separate piles indicating three vampires who had been introduced to either the sun or a very high level light spell. Dumbledore left the area with more questions than answers. He apperated to the Dursley's only to need to obliviate three cops and a whole crew of firemen due to the fact that they were swarming the Dursley's house. While it burned to the ground. It seemed that the kitchen stove had been on which filled the kitchen with highly flammable gas, while a alcohol induced fire was started in the din. The explosion had leveled the house, while the flames took care of the rest.

Dumbledore found that while someone had apperated here there wasn't a single spell cast. So someone had obviously been here and used muggle means to kill the Dursley's but why? What had provoked such a response? Did whoever it was know about their mistreatment of harry? If so how much did they actually know? Finally what was he going to do? The most likely scenario was that either it was Sirius black that killed the Dursley's or it had been the followers of Voldemort. Either way it meant that harry was currently not in his control. This needed to be rectified and fast. There was too much at stake for Dumbledore's plans. Dumbledore apperated back to Hogwarts. He went back to his desk and began brooding over the recent developments.

x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x

Harry finished his story, and watched Sirius to judge his reaction. Sirius' head was down with his grimy matted hair hanging in front of his face hiding it from view. There was an air of almost physical energy around the leans sickly man. Harry could almost hear a rabid dog snapping and snarling in the room. Harry began to feel uneasy and started to flare his magic into the room to try to make the unease go away. Sirius was quickly pulled out of his murderous rage when he heard the howls of a pack of wolves split the area. He quickly looked at harry in surprise.

"You're an animagus?" he asked in shock.

"No. I just got this really bad feeling and I was hearing angry dogs so I flared my magic to make it go away. The dogs stopped barking, but a bunch of wolves began to howl. It's funny the wolves didn't bother me." Harry said rambling through his sentences.

"Harry what you heard was a physical manifestation of my animagus form. It's a large black deerhound that seems to be a grim. What you heard is a very high end power of animagus. With enough power and practice we are able to summon the animal's spirit to intimidate or distract someone. With enough rage or any other emotion really the animal will manifest to release the emotions." Sirius explained to harry. "The wolves were the manifestation of your own animagus. My guess would be a wolf."

"But you said that vampires couldn't use magic. How could I be an animagus?" harry asked perplexedly.

"Simple." Sirius said with a flourish of Harry's wand. "You can't use wizard's magic, however that doesn't mean that you can't use any magic."

"What kind of magic can vampire's use?" Harry asked cocking his head to the side, which made Sirius think of lily when she was confused.

"Well for one they can fly without the aid of a broom. They are rumored to all be animagus, though that is unconfirmed." Sirius said thoughtfully. They also come with about five times the average adult male. So with practice you should be a terror on any battlefield."

"Training?" harry asked surprised. "What kind of training?"

"Well there are a plethora of different styles of muggle martial arts." Sirius said thinking about how he would get harry a trainer. "Also there is sword training and how to avoid numerous spells sent at you maybe you'll get to kill old voldie after all."

Harry just nodded dumbly at Sirius' upbeat attitude. "But first we need to get you some clothes." Sirius said seriously.(pun intended)


	3. nightmares and new clothes

Sirius gave harry some of his brothers old clothing, to tide him over till they could visit madam malkins. After that harry begun to feel sluggish. He didn't understand why until Sirius mentioned that it was almost sunrise. Harry was given Sirius' brother's room to sleep, as it had no windows. Harry lay down on the bed and his body died for the day. If Sirius had stuck around he would have noticed that harry looked truly dead. His skin paled out and his body became cold and hard an granite.

Though his body died for the day his mind didn't. he found himself once again inside the warehouse. He was screaming for mercy as the three vampires raped his barely teen body over and over before they began to drain him of his lifeblood. The dream changed to him being beaten by his uncle and thrown into the cupboard under the stairs. It changed again to him teleporting on top of the roof of the school. He had been up there for most of the day when a man, Harry recognized as Dumbledore appeared beside him and shouted obliviate. Pointing his wand at Harry's forehead. It changed again to him being very young and hearing Vernon Dursley speaking to Petunia.

"He wants us to beat the little freak? We can do that."

Petunia was nodding looking down at the toddler in her arms. "We'll put an end to all this freakishness. One way or another."

x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x

Harry arose at seven thirty-two. Directly as the sun crested the horizon. He got up and begun to look around the room. He didn't know what to think about any of his thoughts. He could remember very clearly everything he had seen in his dream. But everything was so vivid. It seemed so real. He looked down at his body. He could see many scars from his life, and it angered him. He didn't deserve to be treated in such a manner. He exited Regulus' room and made his way to the kitchen. He didn't feel like food, truthfully the very idea was sickening. He was surprised to find Sirius sitting at the table when he sat down.

He quickly deadpanned at the teen vampire. "Harry, why are you naked?"

"I don't like the way the clothes feel against my skin. So I will go naked until I find some that feel good." Harry said as a way of explaining.

Sirius sighed. Oh well at least he's not bad to look at. he thought, before paling.

Harry watched the older man as he gazed at harry while a parade of emotions ran across his face, before ending on what appeared to harry as constipation. Harry looked at him before asking.

"Are you angry at me for being too weak to stop them?" he asked in confusion.

"No. I am not angry at you. It wasn't your fault that what happened to you happened to you." Sirius said with a sad look on his face.

"You mentioned martial arts and weapons training. Where will that be at?" harry asked looking for any sign of deception.

"I had a friend who was a black belt in kempo." Sirius said with a grin. "He used to go on about it all the time. I just need to get in touch with him. He might train you. If not maybe he knows someone who does."

Harry looked at him before saying. "I would offer you Hedwig to write a letter but I don't know where she is at the moment."

"It's ok I will get one of the owls at the post office to send the letter." Sirius said dismissively.

"I want to learn to shoot." Harry said thinking back on the gun that was currently lying on Regulus' nightstand. Sirius looked at harry for a moment. He seemed to be appraising the naked boy.

"Maybe we could find someone to give you military training along with different martial arts training." He said thoughtfully.

"Hermione is a muggleborn maybe her parents know someone in the army." Harry suggested softly.

"That could work. When your owl comes back send her a letter asking if they know anyone." Sirius said with a smile.

Harry nodded. "Where are we going to get clothes?" he asked as an afterthought.

"Well I thought muggle London." Sirius said with a bemused look.

"I will go put something on then." Harry said before exiting the room. Sirius gazed after the little vampire before shaking his head and grabbing an apple and taking a bite. He sighed. This was not going to be easy.

x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x

Harry and Sirius were walking side by side down the streets of muggle London. Sirius was telling Harry about the times he had spent his Harry's mother and father. Harry was soaking it up like a sponge as he was starved for information about his parents. They walked aimlessly through the bowels of London until harry stopped at looked inside a store called Queen of Darkness dark clothing designs.

Harry walked in and looked at the place. There were quite a few paled skinned people in here. They were all dressed in what he considered very nice clothing. It was mostly blacks and a few reds and lots of skulls. Harry thought he had gone to vampire heaven. He walked towards the counter with a serene expression. He looked at the person behind the counter. The man looked up at harry and smiled genuinely.

"What's up little man?"

Harry looked at the man before flashing fangs in a smile, which caused the man to grin revealing his own pair. "I have just come into my godfather's custody. He has offered me a new wardrobe because my uncle and aunt wouldn't let me have anything but their precious baby whales hand me downs. So I need help. Can you help me pick out good stuff?"

The man looked up at Sirius questioningly. The escaped convict looked as though he could use some rest and relaxation. "Is there a preference to what he wears?"

"I'm just here to pay for it I don't particularly believe that it's my job to regulate his wardrobe." Sirius said with a smirk.

The man nodded before standing up revealing that he was wearing a full length black skirt and a pair of combat boots to go with the grim reaper t-shirt and the black wool military jacket. "well right this way little man we'll get you kitted out with the very best.

x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x

it was three hours later when they finally left the store. Harry was wearing a pair of skinny black pants. A sleeveless button up black shirt and a floor length black coat that had two rows of buttons going down the front. He also had seven bags full of folded up clothes. After they were out of sight Sirius shrunk the stuff and put it all in his pocket. They made their way back to grimauld place. Hedwig was sitting on the railing of the porch with a letter for harry. Harry smiled. It was good to see that familiar hand writing that belonged to Hermione.

It was all about how she was in France and wondering how she would send him his birthday present. The present was a broomstick servicing kit. Harry had to smile at how she was going on about having to redo her summer homework to accommodate stuff she was seeing in France. Harry took the letter and Hedwig to his room. Once he got there he began to explain that he had run away from the Dursley's and he had met a friend of his parents who he was now staying with he also asked whether or not Hermione's parents knew anyone who had been in the military. Once he had finished the letter he gave it to Hedwig before planting a soft kiss on the owls head and taking her to the window. He let her out and walked back down stairs to find Sirius.


	4. blood and manipulation

Harry looked at Sirius across the table. He was close to crying. In between them was Harry's nimbus two thousand, and his new broom servicing kit. After he received the broom servicing kit it had hit him that he wasn't able to fly a broom anymore since he had become a vampire. Harry had almost cried and the more he thought about it.

"Hey how bout we help you transform into your animal form." Sirius said trying to steer harry away from the fact that he'd never ride a broom again.

"Sure we can do that." Harry said almost brokenly.

"Its not that bad Harry." Sirius said desperately. "Vampires can fly without brooms. You'll just need practice, that's all."

Harry looked at Sirius for any sign of deception, but finding none he nodded mutely.

"Well you seem to be able to access your form indirectly so I am guessing that this is because you became a vampire. Now if I'm right and you just need to focus then I need you to focus on a wolf. Picture it in your head. The height color weight everything." Sirius said watching harry close his eyes and begin trying to picture what he was told.

"Do you see it?" he asked slowly.

"yeah." Harry said softly with a hint of awe in his voice.

"Keep that wolf in your mind and try to think about becoming it. Feel the fur growing on your body. The feel of the tail growing out of your spine." Sirius said hypnotically. He continued on and talked harry through the process. Soon harry was gone. In his place was a four feet tall six and a half feet long black wolf. Its eyes were a luminous version of Harry's own emerald ones. Its paws were the size of softballs. And it pearly white teeth were reminiscent of a chainsaw.

"That was very good Harry very good indeed." Sirius said walking around inspecting the wolf for any flaws. "Now I need you to use the same process to change back."

It took a bit longer to get back to his human form but he was happy to say that it had felt awesome. Sirius congratulated harry on being able to do something that very few adults could. Then he had Harry transform back into a wolf, before leading Harry to the door and opening it to allow harry out. Once the two were out of the house Sirius turned into his dog form and motioned harry to follow him. Sirius then took off like a bolt of black lightning. Harry took off after him and the two ran through the streets of London. It was amusing to see so many people freak out when Sirius ran past with harry hot on his heels. It was the most fun harry had had since the end of his Hogwarts term.

They raced through the streets of London until Sirius decided that they needed something to eat. He transformed back to his human form, before watching harry do the same. With a quick glamour harry walked in with Sirius currently looking like James Potter to the casual observer. Sirius ordered himself a bacon cheese burger and a large plate of fries as well as a tall glass for harry. When the glass showed up, along with a coke for Sirius, Sirius made sure no one was looking and opened a vein in his wrist and bled into Harry's glass. Harry quickly brought the steaming coppery delight to his bluish lips and drank deeply. He moaned out in absolute ecstasy. Sirius watched bemused before casting an everfull charm on the glass which kept filling it in with more blood as harry drank it.

"So you know most of my life and I know most of your's what do you like to do for fun?" Sirius asked as he waited for his food to arrive.

"I like to hang out with Hermione and Ron. I like to talk to Hagrid. He's a good guy but sometimes I think that he's so devoted to Dumbledore that he can't see his faults." Harry said a bit annoyed.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked confused.

"I mean when I first got to Hogwarts I had to go see madam Pomphrey because I ate too much and got sick. I hadn't even eaten a plateful of food. She noticed the scars and the malnutrition right away. She said she would tell Dumbledore. Nothing ever got done." Harry said between sips of the hot salty liquid. He giggled at that. Sirius raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"I'm drinking your hot salty body fluid." Harry said with a maniacal grin. Sirius' eyes widened and he began to sputter his protest while blushing ferociously. Harry began laughing madly.

"And what exactly are you laughing at?" Sirius huffed.

"I pranked a marauder so hard he blushed!" harry laughed happily. Sirius gazed at the maniacally vampire child incredulously. Then he broke out in a wide grin before he too began to laugh.

They continued talking about the faults of the great dumbledork for a while till Sirius' food. Sirius ate like a ravenous beast. After he had devoured his food, which included another burger and a large shake ordered when the first was done, they left the restaurant.

The two changed back into their animal forms and ran through the streets for the rest of the night. They traveled at top speed through the streets, till they got back to grimauld place. Harry had to admit by the end he was having the best day-er night of his life. He took a quick shower and put on a long black cotton skirt that had bondage straps hanging off it in many places. He put on a black long sleeve shirt that hand holes in the sleeves for his thumbs. The only part of his skin the actually showed from the shirt was his tiny fingers. His hair still damp from the shower hung over his eyes. He looked over at the mirror and smiled. He liked how he looked.

He climbed into bed as he could feel the sun coming up and knew he was about to be dead to the world. He thought about the night and smiled happily. He didn't often get to be happy; he had to say even if the means for him becoming a vampire hadn't been that pleasant he was at least glad it had happened.

x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x

Albus Dumbledore arrived at the burrow just as the sun came up. He was the very picture of grandfatherly pain. He was walking slow and hunched over. He seemed slightly lost and not sure what to do. However this was all an act. He knew very well that Arthur Weasley and his wife Molly were in the kitchen and could see him. They could feel the droves of power he processed as soon as he entered the grounds. He could feel them as well but that didn't matter. He made his way to the door only for it to open before he could knock.

"Professor whatever is the matter?" molly asked as she took in his forlorn countenance.

"The Dursley's were brutally murdered by a witch or wizard who used muggle means to burn down their house. Harry is nowhere to be found and all the monitoring charms on him have failed. I fear that Sirius black has gotten to the boy somehow." Dumbledore said his voice heavy with grief.

Molly shrieked before passing out only to be caught by Arthur. "Are you sure Albus?"

"Alas I truly don't know. I can only assume as to what nefarious plans black has in mind. But you know before he escaped he was heard mumbling 'he's at Hogwarts' in his sleep." Albus said playing on the other man's worries. Albus knew Sirius would never harm harry but he couldn't be allowed to be around harry for the greater good. "If you receive any correspondence from harry please let me know."

Arthur nodded dumbly. He worked on his wife as Albus' broken form retreated from the house. He apperated away, before he lost control of his face. Sometimes trying to manipulate everything to go your way.


	5. nightmares and letters

Sirius made his way through the streets of Hogsmeade. It was two thirty, so harry was dead to the world. He was currently Padfoot. He was clutching a small pouch of money and a letter in his teeth. He strolled right into Eyelop's owl emporium, and made his way to the counter. He sat the coin purse and the letter on the counter. He watched while wagging his tail as the manager counted the coin before calling an owl down so that he could send the letter off. Padfoot nodded his head sharply before turning and strolling out of the building. He walked behind the building and transformed back into a human before apperating back to grimauld place.

He nodded to himself as he walked in and sat down at the table and grabbed a banana off the counters fruit rack. He munched on it thoughtfully. It had been an interesting few weeks, since he had initially seen peter on the front page of the daily prophet. He never imagined that his claim to fame would be not only the title of murderer but escaped murderer at that.

He had been the unfortunately high born pureblood firstborn son. He was almost disowned for falling in love with another man. It really didn't help his case that said man was a muggle. He shuddered when he thought of his mother's reaction. It had been his first encounter with the torture curse. After it was apparent that he wasn't going to give up on his liaison, she had cast a blasting curse at him. His father's hastily erected shield charm had been the only thing that had kept him from dying. As it was he had been blown clean out of the front door and into the street.

He had spent the next six hours in a muggle emergency room. He had never seen his parents alive again. He scowled and shook these old memories from his head. It would do him no good to dwell on his own personal hell-er childhood. His thoughts drifted to the undead child upstairs in his little brother's bedroom. He truly didn't know what to think about harry. It was clear he had suffered a lot of trauma, but he didn't know what to do, if anything, about trying to fix it. He sighed before grabbing an apple and began munching it, while shaking his head.

x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x

Harry was walking through the hallway of number four privat drive. He could hear the sounds of fly's buzzing around and knives and forks clanking across plates. He didn't know how he got here or even how it was still standing. He could however smelt the metallic smell of blood, and the thick heavy hard to breathe in air of a chemical fire. He opened the door to the din, and froze in shock. Sitting there at the table were the Dursley's. That however is where all the normalcy stopped. The room was on fire, with black smoke billowing all around. The table was loaded down with rotten and maggot ridden food. And all three Dursley's were seriously disturbing. Dudley was pale as a ghost. He had blood and rotten food running out of his throat, where there was a large hole. Aunt petunia was way past necrosis. She was decomposed to the point that her flesh was falling off and her skin was green and bloated. And finally Vernon was missing his eyes, and teeth and there was a hole in his forehead. The hole out the back was much larger and the brain matter was leaking out the back. All three turned to look at harry.

"It's about time you got here you freak!" Vernon shrieked, his voice seemed to be lacking in its usual volume, as the roar came out as little more than a rats squeak. Harry just arched an eyebrow at the three Dursley's. He was confused and he let it show on his face.

"I killed you." He stated uncertainly. "Does that mean that this is hell? Did Sirius torch my body when I was down for the day?"

"Don't you ignore us you freak!" petunia gurgled.

"Why not even if I am in hell you bastards are of little consequence now so sob off you ugly buggers I have better things to do." Harry said vehemently. With that said he left the din and made his way to the front door. He threw it open and found himself in bed in Regulus' room. He looked around puzzled. He hummed to himself and got up. He pulled on a pair of black knee high socks and then a pair of knee high black strap up high heel bitchboots. He took a minute to adjust to the new height and weight of his feet. He walked down the stairs. He was proud to say he hadn't tripped up once going down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen and sat down in front of Sirius. Sirius looked up at him with a wry grin.

"I guess you want breakfast." He said smirking at Harry. Harry frowned.

"It would be nice. I'm not exactly very good at the whole hunting humans thing." He said with a grimace. Sirius merely nodded as he made his way to the glasses cabinet. Harry's attention was called elsewhere however as Hedwig landed on the windowsill. Harry let her in and stroked her feathers. He smiled at her, as she crooned from the attention. He took the letter from her and gave her an owl treat. He opened it and gazed down at Hermione's familiar neat hand writing.

_Dear harry._

_ I'm so glad you're ok. I hope you're having fun with whomever it is you're staying with. Don't forget to do your homework. Daddy says that he was in the army himself and would be happy to answer any questions you might have. I have to ask though what do you want to know about the army? Not that I'm prying it's just surprising that you would ask about that. Anyway I have to cut this short. We're going to the Louvre so I'll write you more when I get your reply._

_ Sincerely yours_

_ Hermione Jean Granger _

Harry smiled at the letter. It was so Hermione. Do your homework. Don't worry. Gotta go to the museum. He laughed softly and folded the letter back up. He looked across the table to see Sirius munching on a chocolate frog.

"You eat an awfully lot you know that right?" harry said with a confounded expression.

"Yea well I got three strikes on that count. One I have a higher metabolism due to being an animagus. Two I just escaped prison where I was fed on a slacked off schedule due to the severity of my supposed crime. And three I have to eat a lot to replace the blood I have been donating to your cute little pale arse."

Harry would have blushed if he could. As it was he just shrugged sheepishly. He picked up the goblet of Sirius' lifeblood and began to drink the warm all important beverage. He didn't know if it was normal or not but he could feel his body reacting to the blood, on a very physical level. He was glad he had picked the skirt, as it kept it hidden.

"Well pup what did she say about the army question." Sirius asked when harry had drained the goblet. Sirius noted that harry had a slightly glazed look in his eye.

"She said that her dad was in the army and would be happy to answer any questions I have." Harry said with a slight slur and hitched breath.

"Blood really got to ya huh?" Sirius said eyeing Harry's rapidly rising and falling chest.

Harry nodded dumbly. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Well I do." Sirius said with a frown. "Vampire's are creatures of baser needs. They want blood and sex most of the time. And they have the means to get them. They have strength that easily outclasses most humanoids. They possess otherworldly beauty. As well as put out a natural pheromone to draw in victims. It's not unusual to find a vampire victim drained dry after sex."

"And I have to deal with being a creature of sex and blood as a barely teenager for all eternity?!" harry roared in frustration.

"Looks like it pup." Sirius said with an apologetic smile.

Harry's eyes welled up with pink tears. He quickly wiped them away with his overly long sleeves. "That sucks bullocks." He muttered under his breath.


	6. love covetted and regained

It had been three days since Sirius sent his letter. He hadn't really thought much of it until he heard a sharp tapping on his bedroom window. He looked up at the clock. Nine thirty-eight. Harry had just went to bed at six. He rose from the bed cursing mornings, the sun, his little vampire, and life in general. He opened the window and let in the large tawny owl, which promptly extended its leg to have the letter untied. After Sirius removed the letter the bird flew out the window. He opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of lined paper. His heart almost stopped when he notice the penmanship, or lack thereof. His beloved Mikheal never care much for pretty writing.

_Sirius Black_

_ You had better have a damned good reason for not talking to me for twelve years, only to ask me for a favor of any kind. Do you have any idea how badly it hurt me when you just up and disappeared? I was heartbroken. Now you're on the tellie they said you're an escaped serial killer! I am willing to hear you out for old times' sake but so help me god I am going to kick you in the 'nads so hard that it'll be months before they drop again. Meet me at our old place at ten thirty on the fifteenth of august. So help me if you are late I'll go to the police._

_ Mikheal Rhinar_

Sirius gazed up at the clock against the wall. It said nine fifty-three. He quickly got dressed and walked out the door. He apperated just outside the area which Mikheal had mentioned and turned into Padfoot. He sniffed the air and found no one worthy of note in the area. He sat by the pool of water and thought back to his teenage years he had been nineteen when he was locked away in Azkaban. Now at thirty one he was truly alone. He hadn't tried to contact moony since he had escaped. It would have been an obvious thing to do. And all his other friends and relatives were on either dead or on his kill-as-soon-as-possible list. The two things that had played through his mind while in Azkaban had been his innocents, which wasn't really a happy thought on the account that by default his innocents was also his guilt. And the fact that he hadn't been able to say goodbye to Mikheal.

He jerked out of his thoughts by the sound of footsteps coming closer. He turned to gaze at the man he had already identified by smell. Mikheal Rhinar stepped into the clearing, and stopped suddenly at seeing Padfoot gazing at him intently. The muggle was a small man. Barely five three if that. He had long black hair and was pale as a geisha. His androgynous frame was highlighted by the gender-neutral clothing he wore. Sirius slowly whined and began to transform back into his human form. When he was fully human he raised his head to gaze longingly at the other man.

"Hello Mikheal." He whispered brokenly.

"Sirius." Mikheal stated rather harshly. "I expect a damned good reason for all of this."

Sirius nodded and begun to explained all that had happened in the last few years to him. He explained about James' and Lily's deaths. Hagrid taking harry away. Sirius chasing after peter. And Sirius' subsequent stent in prison. Mikheal sat down on a decrepit old stone bench rather hard.

"All this time. I thought you had just not wanted me anymore." Mikheal whimpered into his hands.

Sirius wrapped his arms around the smaller, albeit healthier, man. "Mikheal I love you. I never wanted to leave you. Hell if anything it should have, and would have been me and you raising harry."

"Oh god Sirius where is he?" Mikheal asked coming up from the seat.

"He's at my ancestral home asleep. He's a bit nocturnal." Sirius said with a rueful smile.

"Can you take me to him?" Mikheal asked carefully.

"Firstly what are your thoughts on vampires." Sirius said with a serious expression.

x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x

Charlus Robert Reedleman was a muggle born wizard who had to work his way up through the ranks of the daily prophet. He hated the job with a fiery passion. However he had to admit it had its perks. Like being the first to find out that harry potter was missing. Take that skeeter you bitch! He thought to himself. You're not the only one who could dig up a scoop. He was so happy that he had found out something so noteworthy. He was currently on his way to the chief editor's office with all his notes. Yes he would finally get the special edition's front page. Life was looking up.


	7. naked gun and the anger management style

Harry came alive to find a new scent in the house. He didn't recognize it. It hadn't been easy getting used to the heightened sense of smell from being a vampire and an animagus. He had gotten Sirius' scent down so familiar that he could find Sirius anywhere in the manor. And track him within a day's travel. But whereas Sirius usually smelled like a cross between a wet dog and Stetson sierra cologne. This new smell was a subtle smell of flowers and sweat. Like it worked out outside a lot. Harry rose from his bed and grabbed the gun off the dresser. He didn't bother to put on anything, he had fallen into his day rest in the nude. He slunk down the hallway without making a sound. He checked to make sure that there was a round chambered in the gun and burst into the kitchen.

He burst into the room with the gun up and pointed. Sirius and the other person were momentarily stunned at the naked boy before them holding out the gun with absolute ease.

"Who are you?" harry asked his eyes not leaving the small man's own. Mikheal was transfixed with the small naked boy's eyes. They were emerald green irises, and the sclera was blood red. He opened his mouth in an 'oh' of surprise. Harry gazed into Mikheal's own almond shaped brown eyes. Absently he noted they seemed to have gold flecks in them. He didn't waver the gun so much as a centimeter. Sirius gazed at harry worriedly. He really didn't want Mikheal to get shot.

"Harry please don't shoot Mikheal. He's the guy who is going to be teaching you martial arts." Sirius said with a guilty smile.

Harry lowered the gun and looked at Sirius with an appraising eye, before nodding and spinning around and leaving them with a clear view of his pale round arse as he walked out of the kitchen. This seemed to break Mikheal out of his stupor. He whirled around and gazed harshly at Sirius. "Why was he naked?!"

"Only you would worry about the fact that he was naked over the fact he was about to shoot you." Sirius laughed uproarishly. Mikheal blushed at that but wouldn't be ignored.

"I asked you a question Sirius Orion Black." He asked icily.

Sirius blinked and quickly shut up. He looked over at his former, and hopefully soon to be again, lover. "I have no idea why he has a fascination with nudity. He was naked when I found him, but he had been, " Sirius said hesitant to say the word. "Raped and turned. He stayed naked till the next day. He so far only get's dressed to go outside."

"h-h-he was raped?" Mikheal asked in a horrified whimper.

"I don't think he remembers, but I could smell it mixed in with all the blood." Sirius said softly. Brokenly. "He asked me to take him to the Dursley's so I did. I guess what happened there is on the news by now."

"You?" Mikheal asked as if he freaked the answer.

"No. Him he did whatever happened. I stayed outside as per his request, but I knew what he was going to do roughly." Sirius said as if he was thinking back. "He came out carrying a gun a knife and some money and credit cards. He set the house on fire as we apperated away."

Mikheal paled. He had seen the news. The three Dursley had all died in the blaze. It had been apparent that the patriarch had been shot in both the knee and elbow joints. Then the fire. It was determined via a lab that they had been very much alive when the fire started. To picture the little boy who was just in here as their bloody angel of death was just too much. How was he supposed to teach anything to the child. He wanted to crawl in a hole somewhere and be forgotten by the boy. However it became apparent that it was too late when heard the rythmatic sound of booted feet coming down the hall.

Harry walked back into the kitchen and sat down across from Sirius and Mikheal. He was wearing a pair of black cargo pants, with bondage straps and chains. On his feet were brand new pair of pseudo-military boots laced up tightly. And on his chest was a tee shirt that was black as night. He had a black leather trench coat over his shoulders. He looked very like he was cosplaying as blade.

"Sirius said you were going to train me to fight?" harry asked in an almost eager voice.

"Maybe." Mikheal said noncommittally. "But first I have to get an honest answer as to why you killed the Dursley's. I have to know and if you don't have a very good reason then I will not be able to train you as your sensei."

"They were supposed to be my family." Harry said looking down at the table. "I was treated like the worst slave at the best of times and a war prisoner at the worst. I tried everything I could to get them to not hate me. It didn't work."

"I understand." Mikheal said softly looking at the small child. He had to force himself past the thoughts of killer and baby at the same time.

"Will you train me?" harry asked hope sounding in his voice.

"I cannot try you as you are now. You have so much anger if I were to train you in kempo it would consume you and you would become that which only causes pain." Mikheal said with a sad sigh.

Harry bit his bottom lip. "I need to learn to fight in order to protect my friends from a group of madmen."

"I am aware of the circumstances. Sirius has explained it to me in great detail. But I can't accept you into my discipline with that much anger. So to remedy that I will get in touch with a friend of mine who teaches capoeira as a form of anger management." Mikheal said getting up from the table. He turned to look at Sirius and smiled. He waved and walked from the house.

"What did you think?" Sirius asked hesitantly. Harry looked at him for a moment. Then he got up and said. "He seemed to fear that I would become a crazed killer."

"Well you wouldn't be the first to use his style to kill for fun." Sirius said with a sad smile.

"I don't blame him I just think that he thinks I'll become a killer." Harry said with a twist of his lips.

"I'm sorry that he couldn't teach you." Sirius said sadly.

"Sorry he couldn't teach me or sorry that he left?" harry asked with a smirk.

"Um I have no idea what you are talking about." Sirius said standing up. "Now let's go running."

x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x

Albus Dumbledore gazed at the lists of Hogwarts with a broken expression. Inside he was seething, but on the outside he was the very picture of grandfatherly pain. Minerva McGonagall gazed sadly at the lists along with quite a few other teachers. The sign of their distress was obvious for all to see. Beside harry potter's name was the word deseased. Such was their pain, or in the headmasters case anger, they never noticed the small beetle scurrying away.


	8. cars and bikes

Harry and Sirius ran for a good five miles. When they finally stopped both were dead tired. The walked at a very sedate pace back home. They transformed back to their human forms and walked into the kitchen were Sirius grabbed a large chocolate bar out of his personal stash, and a glass from the cabinet. He filled the glass with his blood and passed it to harry, who eyed in contemplatively, before downing it fast and then slamming the glass down on the table. He then turned and left the kitchen. He left the house and didn't look back.

Sirius was confused but decided that harry probably wanted some time by himself. He silently munched on his chocolate bar and thought about earlier that night between Mikheal and Harry. He had genuinely feared that harry would kill the other man. He shuddered to think this. It would have killed him to have to witness harry kill anyone. But to know that his former lover was killed by harry….oh Morigana he would die! He was jarred from his thoughts as Hedwig tapped on the window. He let her in and took the letter. It was addressed to harry so he sat it on the table. He gave Hedwig a treat before leaving the kitchen and making his way to the front door. He walked to the back of the manor and into the stable of the grounds. He used Harry's wand to undo a spell he had put up before leaving home. The door in the back opened slowly to reveal a muggle garage with three motorcycles in various states of disrepair. He smiled before getting to work. Oh how he had missed this.

x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x

Harry walked the back roads of London with the expression of a predator looking for a meal. He found a street corner with four teenage guys standing at the edge of the road. He walked up to them and waited. None of them commented, even though a few looked angry. It wasn't everyday a teenager dressed as a vampire joined a few underage prostitutes on the street corner. Of course it wasn't long before a car rolled up. Harry looked at the other boys questioningly, but the seemingly oldest motioned him forwards. He took this as a sign of either knock yourself out, or I hope that it breaks you. He didn't care which. He walked forward and leaned in the window.

"How much to suck me off?" the man asked in a thick husky voice.

"Twenty pounds." Harry said with a smirk. He would suck him off alright.

The man nodded and said get in. harry did as he was bidden and climbed into the car. The car was a '69 fiat 124 spider. It was emerald green with soft black leather seats. It was a four speed. Harry noticed that it had been taken very good care of. He decided he wanted it.

"If you'll drive us to a place out where we won't be seen I'll give you the whole package for no extra charge." Harry said with an innocent smile.

"Oh and why would you do that?" the guy asked suspiciously.

"I wanna ride around in this car as long as possible and then have you take me on the hood." Harry said with a coy smile.

The man gazed at harry for a full minute trying to compute what had just been said. This gorgeous ten year old geisha looking boy dressed as a vampire was willing to let him go all the way, for twenty pounds. Just to ride around in his car? It finally connected and he nodded quickly pulling out squealing the tires. They drove for thirty minutes with harry keeping track of the turns. He was also carefully watching the man shift gears through traffic. He made careful note of how the man downshifted when he needed to slowdown, as well as how he had to balance the gas and the clutch when they were stopped on a hillside.

He finally came to a stop on an abandoned parking lot beside the river Thames. The man put the car in neutral and got out. Harry followed suit.

"So how do you wanna do this?" the guy asked excitedly.

"You lean back on the hood and I'll take care of you." Harry said pushing the man onto the hood of the small sports car. Harry crawled up the older guy's front and ended up straddling the man. He began to nuzzle the man's neck. He could feel the blood coursing through the jugular vein, screaming for release. Harry bit down sharply while pressing all his strength into the man's shoulders. He began drinking deeply. He could feel the life giving liquid sliding down his throat as the man's struggles gradually went from desperate to erratic to nothing. Harry got off the man and pulled him off the car. He dumped the body into the river Thames and got in the car. He turned the car on and started carefully driving around the parking lot to get a feel for the car. He drove around until he was sure he wouldn't stall out in traffic. He then drove to a gas station and used the man's own credit card to fill the gas tank and on a whim he grabbed a bunch of snacks for Sirius and a pair of red sunglasses for himself. He also grabbed a pack of Marlboro black menthols; because he figured since he was technically dead they couldn't kill him right? He put on the glasses and pulled one of the fags out and stuck it in his lips. He then lit it and took it a deep breath. Only to promptly choke on the smoke. He soldiered on though, he was going to make the best of being a vampire, damn it!

He drove back to grimauld place as fast as the traffic would allow. He smirked as he pulled up and parked right in front of the house. He climbed out of the car and laughed. It seemed funny that even if they looked for the car, since it was on the black manors grounds they would never find it. He began sniffing for Sirius' scent and followed it to the secret garage. He walked in and set the snacks down beside Sirius and watched as the escaped con worked on his motorcycle. It was a 1948 Vincent Black Shadow. Harry looked at the other two which were currently disassembled. One was a special edition 1948 Vincent white shadow, and the other was a 1968 Harley Davidson Panhead. Harry was amazed at these bikes. Granted the Harley was an American made bike, but the black and white shadows were European classics. Hell there were only about sixteen of the white shadows produced.

"You have blood on your chin Harry." Sirius said looking up from the black shadow he had just finished reassembling.

Harry quickly wiped the blood off. Then he cleared his throat and said. "I have come into possession of a 1969 fiat 124 spider. Do you think we could check it for any malfunctions, and made customize it?"

"I don't see why not as long as it's untraceable and the body you dumped doesn't turn up." Sirius said with a mild grimace.

"Oh good let's get started then." Harry said getting up and going towards the little green car.

Sirius sighed and hung his head before following. This isn't going to be fun at all. He thought to himself as he left his garage.


	9. sleeping waking and interuptions

Harry walked into the kitchen and saw the letter on the table. He reached over and picked it up. He saw Hermione's familiar handwriting, and decided to see what she said.

_Harry Potter_

_ I don't know what you have done but the headmaster is worried sick! He seems to think you're dead! Why would he think that? I told him what you told me about wanting to know about the military, and he told me you had died! Imagine of all things to say. Well of course I was distraught; I mean I had just sent you a letter a few days ago. So I am telling you now you had better not be dead! You write me as soon as you get this letter. Mum and dad have decided it was time to come home so when we get there you had better visit! WRITE ME BACK!_

_ Frustrated and Unamused_

_ Hermione Jean Granger_

Harry burst out laughing. He couldn't hold it in so he quickly grabbed a quill and wrote Hermione a note. He handed it off to Hedwig. He watched as she flew away. He then left the kitchen and made his way to his shower. He was covered in grime from working with Sirius under his newly acquired fiat, and from the acquiring of said fiat and he very much wanted to get clean and go to bed before the sun came up.

He hurried through the shower, only to towel off with a huge black wool towel, and lay down on his black silk sheets naked. He reveled in the feeling of the silk playing across his naked body. He sighed in relief as he pulled the large black comforter over his body. He smiled slightly as he felt the sun come up, however just before the sun crested and subsequently killed him for the day, he could swear he saw an ethereal ash blonde girl gazing lovingly at him.

x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x

Luna Lovegood awoke from the third dream of this kind in three days. It was very pleasing to see a very naked harry potter. She quickly brought herself to a working state of mind. She was no ones fool. She knew what it meant to be dreaming of a vampire. He must be very powerful indeed, if he was sending her images. He didn't seem to notice her for the most part. But she would swear he looked right at her as he was being put under by the sun rising. She had been waking up right as he died, for the past three days. She knew her father would be upset, but she didn't particularly car. He was a man who lived with her and provided groceries. Since her mother died, he wasn't her father anymore. He was simply a person who had been around on and off.

"Oh well. I'll get you soon, Harry." She said softly climbing out of bed. She would have him soon.

x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x

Sirius walked through his house to his overly large front door. The was a sharp wrapping sound on the door. He opened it to find an energetic looking black guy standing there. The man was wearing bright clothes, which consisted of a pair of bright green gym shorts and a bright tie-dye tee shirt. His corn rolled hair had a plethora of different colored hair bands. And he wore a bright lime green pair of converse all stars.

"Yo man I was told that this was where I would find my new apprentice." The man said in a cheery upbeat voice. "A one harry potter."

"Yeah he lives here but he just got to bed a few hours ago, and I don't expect him to get up for hours yet." Sirius said trying to stifle a yawn.

The guy frowned. "Well that won't due. He needs to be up in the sunlight soaking up some vitamin d."

"Did Mikheal not tell you about the fact that Harry's a special case?" Sirius asked in exasperation.

"No but he told me I was in for a surprise when I got here." The guy said his frown increasing.

"He's still mad at me." Sirius dead panned. He opened the door and motioned the man inside. "I am going to need coffee."

x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x

After a long explanation, and copious amounts of magic to prove himself Sirius and the martial artist came to an understanding. Then he looked at the martial artist. "So do you still wanna train harry? Or would you prefer I obliviated this from your mind and look for someone else to be his trainer?" he asked when he was done.

"Well I certainly see why this kind needs this. I am more than willing to teach him. I just need to change some of my arrangements around. Find a sensei for my other pupils for the time being." The man said thoughtfully. "I have things I have to get situated. I'll be back when the sun goes down."

With that said the men got up from the table and made their way to the front door. When the black man left the house Sirius made his way to his room and lay down. Oh god how he missed this bed.


End file.
